A Shot at Happiness
by Nagasasu
Summary: DMHG. He watches her going down the aisle, resigned to watch her go out of his life, however the bestman has different plans for them. . . Not your typical ending.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, otherwise they'd have gotten together LONG ago._

_9/4/06 Harry Potter. Implied DMHG. Draco watches as Hermione walks down the aisle…_

--------------------------

There she is, perfect, a goddess incarnate. A figure worthy of worship in a white dress. A veil over her frizzy ordinary-brown hair. She walks down the aisle blushing that cute blush. Her eyes are cast down out of nervousness and she bites her lip. I smile; I know she does, even though I can't see it. I know her that well.

She continues down the aisle. My eyes wander to the lucky man waiting for her.

The groom's unruly red hair is slicked and brushed back and he beams proudly at his wife-to-be. He wears a classic black suit and tie; muggle-style because of her instead of the usual robes. He seems genuinely happy; and so does she. That's the only reason I don't rush up there and knock his lights out.

I look back at the bride and the man whose arm she clings to tightly. The best man, in fact. He replaces her deceased father; one of the last killed by the Death Eaters. Her father was a strong man, I'll give him that. Hell, he'd have had to to make a girl like her. 

The best man glances nervously at her and then to me. I shrug my shoulders; I can't help the sad smile that forms either. He doesn't look comforted. Yet he continues to lead her down the aisle. I know his dilemma. He's torn between to best friends, which to choose?

He and I had become friends during the war. Lots of unlikely friendships were formed then; his and mine for one. We hated each other's guts, and now we're best friends. We were drawn to each other because of the weights on our shoulders. While he had the greatest burden, I had a lesser one, but just as important. A spy for the Order. Dangerous position. Snape was killed after extensive torture from Voldemort. I saw his body; if it could be called that…

The best man and groom have been friends for far longer. I have no doubt where the allegiances lie. They were friends long before he and I.

The bride arrives before her groom. The preacher starts talking. The best man shuffles to the side awkwardly. Good God, what's so hard about his decision? He should obviously choose the groom over me! But no, he glances back at me. He pushes his glasses up his nose out of habit; bloody hell, he really is thinking about siding with me!

He mouths something. Can't read his lips. One of the few talents Daddy Dearest didn't teach me. But I can get the gist of it. I shake my head. I won't say anything to object to this marriage.

I had my chance, if you call it that. I blew it; I passed it by.

By the time she and I could finally meet on level-headed terms, she had already found the love of her life. Who was I, a former Death Eater, muggle hater, to get in her way?

I had been in love with her for… Merlin, how long has it been? Was it that time she… or when she… No, now's not the time. The point was, she was in love with another man. I wasn't going to get in her way. I think it a grand joke by the powers that be. I fell in love with the one person I couldn't have. Maybe I was just too afraid…? Ain't that the way it always goes. Damn karma. I should have been nicer to her back at Hogwarts.

I let her be, didn't speak a word of what I felt. I talked to her on occasion; we actually have a quasi-friendship-meeting-of-the-minds because of our mutual friends. Never said a word. And that leads us to know. Me sitting in the back of a church hidden in shadows and spellwork. I was invited to the wedding, but…

I don't want to watch her get married. I wanted to see her in happiest moment and hope I could let go, but I can't. I turn my back on the happy couple.

"Does anyone object to the marriage of Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley?"

I faintly hear her crying; tears of joy no doubt. I take more steps towards the door and out of this place. Let this church be a prison for my unrequited feelings.

And to my great surprise, someone speaks up.

"I do!"

I turn around out of shock. I know who said it, but Good God… 

Harry Potter, the best man, and my best friend has just objected.

He sees me in my state of catatonic-shock. He simply grins and says, "You deserve your shot at happiness too."


End file.
